barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stella the Storyteller
Stella the Storyteller is a character who appeared in Season 3 up to Season 6 Info Stella's job is traveling around the world to tell stories. On many occasions, she has visited Barney and his friends, usually by something they said. She always brings new stories to tell, coming from locations like Greece, Mexico, Brazil and many more places. She is played by the actress Phyllis Cicero. Stories that Stella tells and Countries she visits Season 3 #Rapunzel (The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom) - Isreal #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers (Room for Everyone) - Brazil #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet (Shopping for a Surprise!) - Martinique #The Little Red Hen (Anyway You Slice It) - Texas, USA #The Boy Who Cried Wolf / Like The Quilt and Harry / The Lady Next Door (A Different Kind of Storybook) - Kenya #Aladdin (Treasure Hunt) - Bali #The Fisherman and his Wife (Gone Fishing!) - Tahiti #The Cookbook (My Friend The Post Man) - Demark #The Lion and the Mouse (Camera Safari) - Thailand #The Little Engine That Could (Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) - Scotland #Puss in Boots (Writes A Story) - Cuba #Little Red Riding Hood (A Teddy Bear Picnic) - South Africa #The Treasure of Coco Island (Ship, Ahoy!) - Italy / Venice #The Three Butterflies (Up We Go!) - Japan #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock (Barney Goes to School (1996)) - Bolivia #Rumpelstiltskin / Rapunzel / Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Once Upon a Time) - Norway / Hawaii Season 4 #The Elephant and the Mouse (First Day of School) - India #Hansel and Gretel / Peter Rabbit / Snow White / Little Red Riding Hood / Tom Thumb / Peter And The Wolf / The Girl and Boy Who Cried Wolf / Stone Soup, The Three Little Pigs / The Lion and The Mouse / The Ugly Duckling / Rumpelstiltskin / The Little Red Hen (Subway To The Library) - Japan #Belling the Cat (The Boy Who Drew Cats) - Czech Republic #The Tortoise and the Hare / The Cat In The Hat (The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser) - Ethiopia #The Gingerbread Man (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) - Holland #The Quilt (It's Tradition) - Mexico #The City Mouse and the Country Mouse (A Different Kind of Mystery) - Australia #The Treasure of The Misty Island (Sailing Around The Island) - Africa #The Fisherman and his Wife (Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue) - Ireland #The North Wind and the Sun (Easy, Breezy Day!) - Chicago, Illinois, USA #Animal Friends A Friend In Need (Tee for Two) - Taiwan #The Three Billy Goats Gruff / Ten, Nine, Eight by Molly Bang (123 Learn) - South Korea #The Princess and the Frog (story) (Once a Pond a Time) - France #/ Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Making New Friends) - Switzerland #The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs / Belling the Cat / The Turnip (It's Time for Counting) - Germany / Texas / Illinois / Tucsan Season 5 #Paul Bunyan (That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me!) - United States / Amarcia #The Dog and his Shadow (Trading Places) - Greece #The Lonely Little Number (The Lonely Little Number) - Spain #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe (The One and Only You) - London, England #The Lion and The Mouse (The Lion and The Mouse) - Korea #Cinderella (Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys) - China #Billy and the Spoon Sharing a Room (episode) - Sweden #Pinocchio (Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?) - Russia #The Girl Who Cried Wolf (Colors Are Fun!) - Jamaica #The Little Engine That Could (We're Going on a Train Station) - Cambodia #Jack and the Beanstalk (Are You My Neighbor?) - Iran #The Rainforest (It's a Rainy Day!) - The Amazon Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow (Easy Does It!) - Finland #Stone Soup (What a World We Share) - Arizona, USA Season 6 #The Pirates Treasure (A Hunting We Will Go (episode)) - Bangladesh #The Little Red Hen (Snack Time!) - France #The Ugly Duckling (The Ugly Duckling) - Chad #Stone Soup (Count Me In!) - Colorado, USA #Taking Turns (story) (Who's Who at the Zoo?) - Ghana, Africa #The Lonely Princess (Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!) - Pamana #Beauty and the Beast (What Does Blue Want to Build?) - Nigeria #Cinderella (Cinderella) - Brazil #Tom Thumb (Tom Thumb) - Argentina #The Three Little Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) - Florida #Snow White (A Trip Around The World) - Canada #Johnny Appleseed (Sharing in the Fun) - Hawaii #The Three Little Pigs (It's Home to Me) - Michigan, USA #The Elves and the Shoemaker (Nick is Little) - United Kingdom #Hansel and Gretel (Hansel and Gretel) - Iceland #Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Goldilocks and the Three Bears) - Poland #Rapunzel (Rumpunzel) - New Zealand #Alice In Worderland (Alice in Wonderland) - Belgium #Be Yourself (You Are Special) - Egypt Season 12 1. Barney's Memory Book (The Best of Barney) - Mexico Trivia *Stella made a surprise comeback in the video Best of Barney, along with Mr. Boyd. *Stella appeared in some Barney home videos such as Once Upon a Time, It's Time for Counting, What a World We Share and The Best of Barney . *Stella never appeared with Linda , Gianna, Tony or any of the Backyard Gang Kids (Derek, Michael, Luci, and Tina). *It's Time for Counting is the only episode in which Stella does not tell a story.